The present invention relates to control devices controlled by a buoyant body.
Devices controlled by buoyant bodies are used in a number of applications. One common application is as an actuator for controlling a valve or the like in response to liquid level, e.g., in a toilet flushing system. However, in the conventional devices including a buoyant body actuator, the buoyant body moves continuously in response to changes in liquid level so that the actuating point is not precise. As a result, considerable quantities of water are wasted in such a flushing system since the tank reservoir begins to refill while the valve is still open and the water is still being flushed.